


My Tommy (Shatters in my hands)

by im_unarmed



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canon but more dramatic nd sad, DreamSMP - Freeform, I did not watch that stream live lmao idek if ranboo was there, Just for like a sentence at the end tho, My Tommy, My Tubbo, Suicidal Thoughts, Teen Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, Tubbo looses his compass, dream manipulating tommy lmao, exiled tommy, tubbo feels bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_unarmed/pseuds/im_unarmed
Summary: Tubbo hates creepers. They destroy things, important things.(A creeper breaks his tommy compass)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Fundy & Ranboo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	My Tommy (Shatters in my hands)

“No no no no…” Tubbo frantically fiddled with the broken compass in his hands, desperately trying to the red dial to spin, “...no no no no please… please work, please…” 

Damn creepers, they weren’t too much of a problem if you’re not in eyeshot of them, but being around one is like walking on eggshells. They caused so much damage, if you don’t kill them on time they would burst, exploding everything within a 2ft radius.

Tubbo got unlucky and didn’t see or hear the hissing of the green beast behind him. The sudden impact threw him up in the air, his precious compass slipping from his hands and right into the explosion and flames. He landed on the mix of stone and grass with a huff, all the air was knocked straight out of him leaving him gasping for air, desperate for oxygen on the ground. 

He was mostly fine aside from a few scrapes, scratches, and some patches of skin that would soon begin to bruise. Fundy and Ranboo ran over to him when they heard the sound of the creeper and quickly put out the fire with some spare water buckets they kept in their inventory, most likely for mlgs. 

Tubbo was lucky he had his netherrite on, if he hadn’t he could’ve easily died from the impact, he couldn’t afford another death, he only had 1 left. He shakily stood up with the help of Ranboo and slowly came to the realization that the compass was not in his hand, it always was. 

Panic overtook him and he nearly threw Ranboo off of him. He slid into the hole the creeper had left behind and began digging through the charred dirt and rocks in order to find his prized possession. “What?” Fundy spoke up after a moment, his accent seeping through, “What are you looking for?”

“My compass!” Tubbo responded in a second as tears slowly began to emerge, “The one that Ghostbur gave me-- the one that leads to Tommy!” Ranboo and Fundy looked at each other, gave a quick nod before slipping into the creeper hole and searching the area around it.

They must’ve been searching for around 10 or so minutes before Ranboo yelped from a few feet away, “I found it!” Tubbo’s head perked up and he quickly climbed his way out of the dip and ran over to his friend, grabbing the no longer glistening purple compass.

“It--” He hit it, and tried to get the dial to spin in the right direction, he knew for a fact that Tommy’s base was not south of where they were, “It isn’t working!”

Tubbo stamped his feet and continued fiddling with the small compass, panic leaking into his lungs, “C’mon… please… please…”

“Is it actually broken?” Fundy’s voice cut through his hyperventilation, it brought no comfort to him.

“I think it is,” The pity in Ranboo’s voice was apparent as he reached out his hand, “Let me see.” The president looked up at him with tearful eyes and hesitantly slipped the cracked and burned metal into his hand. 

The tall, half enderman man flipped and spinned the compass, trying to find maybe a simple out of place screw, or some dirt that was messing with the placement of the dial. Deep down he knew he wouldn’t find anything of the sort, it fell right into a rather large creeper explosion, it couldn’t be fixed.

Fundy took the compass from Ranboo’s black and white gloves. Fundy was smart, he fixed a lot of things, there was a chance he could recover it, be it small, there was a chance. His small eyes and fox features darked as he stared at the compass for only a moment, “I’m sorry Mr. President.” Fundy sighed and extended his hand so that Tubbo could take the compass back.

Tubbo’s lip quivered and his face curved into one of sorrowful regret as his shaking hands took the cold metal from Fundy’s paws. He gave no effort to wipe the tears from his face when he flipped over the compass and let out a sob at the tape on the back. _My Tommy_ , was written in Ghostbur’s handwriting. “No…”

Ranboo and Fundy looked at each other, the look of compassion and discomfort seething in their eyes. “Damn it…” Tubbo choked out through sobs, “I should've-- I should’ve never exiled him…” He put a hand over his lips and bit it in a poor attempt to control his whine, “I’m such a bad president… I’m such a fucking Schlatt…”

“No-” Ranboo leaned forwards slightly and reached out his hand, “Tubbo you’re--”

“I want him to come home…” Tubbo hunched over, hugging the compass as if it were his best friend, he knew all too well that it wasn’t, “I really, _really_ , miss him...Tommy…”

Ranboo put his hand back down and turned his head, a saddened, distant look in his eyes. Fundy stared at his weeping superior, the disgusting feeling in his gut, whispering and reminding him that he can’t do anything to help.

“It looks like it’s gonna start raining soon,” Fundy looked up and gazed at grey clouds coming together, “possibly thunder.”

“I don’t like the rain.” Ranboo sighed and fixed his gaze on Tubbo who looked like he was beginning to calm down, “Especially thunder, we should get going soon.” Ranboo and Fundy’s eye’s crossed paths before their contact was broken and they began walking up the small grass hill they were standing on.

“Tu- Mr. President,” The two both halted as Fundy turned and called back to his friend, “Are you coming? You don’t want to be caught in a storm alone.”

“Yeah--” The brunette wiped tears and snot from his face, “Yeah I’m coming.” His friends nodded and turned to continue walking as Tubbo steadily began walking with them up the hill, the hill back home.

“And he broke it.” Tommy held his compass over a sea of Lava, the heat of the Nether burning his skin, “On purpose.” The compass hung from the small string he had tied to it in order to wear it around his neck. On the back on a strip of tape read, _My Tubbo_. It left a bitter taste in his mouth.

“Uh yeah,” Dream’s eyes (underneath an intimately tame mask) fixated on the broken down teenager, “I’m pretty sure.”

Tommy slowly loosened his grip on the string, but something in him screamed not to let it fall all those blocks down, into its melted fate. “Let’s sleep on it.” Dream patted the blonde on the back, nearly making him drop the compass and/or slip into the magma himself, “We’ll figure out what to do tomorrow, now c’mon.”

Dream began walking on the burning hot obsidian pathway back to Tommy’s Nether Portal, “I have a surprise for you, we need to get back to Logstedshire before I show you it though.”

Tommy stared an empty gaze at the lava below his feet, he knew that if he fell all his pain would be over, his last life would end and he would be free; it was all he thought about. “Tommy.” Dream’s voice was stern, “It’s not your time to die.” It seemed like Dream had to say that more and more nowadays, especially when the duo visited the nether.

“I know,” Tommy began making his way past Dream and over to the Nether Portal, “It just never is, is it?”


End file.
